Black Love
by nuna.kookie
Summary: Jungkook sudah menjadi seorang artis yang terkenal sedangkan Taehyung menjadi tangan kanannya sutrada ternama. setelah terpisah beberapa lama akhirnya mereka dipertemukan melalui sebuah projek Film. Jungkook masih kesal terhadap Taehyung yang telah meninggalkannya. Taehyung x Jungkook [VKOOK]
**cast: Joen Jungkook x Kim Taehyunh**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Black Love**

"Hari ini kita akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan sutradara Choi untuk syuting film baru kamu. Kamu nggak lupa kan...?" Jelas manager Lee pada Jungkook.

"Oh...". jawab Jungkook dengan tanpa peduli sambil memperbaiki make up nya.

Tidak tampak antusias dari wajah Jungkook. Wajah datar seperti biasanya. Meski sekilas, terlihat aurah kebencian terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

Jungkook memang sudah menjadi aktris yang termasuk dalam deretan artis papan atas lainnya. Dan sekarang bisa dikatakan bahwa ia sedang berada diatas angin berkat film yang ia bintangi sebelumnya. Banyak tawaran berkelas yang datang padanya mulai dari iklan, drama, model mv dan lainnya. Dari sekian banyak tawaran Jungkook sudah memutuskan untuk bermain sebuah film yang akan disutradarai oleh sutradara Choi Jun.

"Jungkook, kamu sudah mempertimbangkan ucapan PD-nim kemarin?" Tanya menager Lee dengan sedikit takut.

"Soal apa?"

"Tentang kencan kamu dengan aktor Jin."

Tiba-tiba Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan memoles wajahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit menakutkan meskipun tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

"Manager Lee..! Kemari." Jungkook membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah manager Lee.

"Yah..." Manager Lee terlihat ketakutan.

Jungkook berdiri dari tempat duduknya berlahan. Dan dengan lembut tangan halusnya menyentuh pundak Manager Lee.

"Manager Lee..." Suara Jungkook masih terdengar santai. "Apa kamu sudah tidak sayang dengan kakimu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan senyuman indahnya namun justru terasa lebih menakutkan.

"Maaf Jungkook. Bukan itu maksud saya." Manager Lee bicara dengan gagap sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ok. Kamu tahu kan apa yang harus kamu lakukan?"

"Yah. Aku tahu."

"Good." Jungkook pun menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak manager Lee dan kemudian pergi.

Setelah Jungkook sudah jauh manager Lee melihat dengan tatapan tidak senang.

"Hem... Dasar. Cantik sih. Tapi apaan sikap yang seperti itu? Artis? Akh.. Chinca."

.

.

.

Jungkook dan manager sudah berada disebuah gedung pertemuan megah untuk bertemu dengan Sutradara Choi.

Seorang pegawai mengantar mereka keruangan sutradara yang terkenal itu dengan begitu sopan.

"Sutradara Choi sudah menunggu anda didalam. Silahkan masuk." Ucap pegawai tersebut dengan sopan pada Jungkook.

"Yeh... Kamsa hamnida." Jawab manager Lee.

"Emm, itu ... Ternyata Jungkook-ssi terlihat lebih cantik dilihat langsung." Pegawai itu juga kagum melihat kecantikkan Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook tidak peduli sama sekali.

Manager Lee membuka pintu dan masuk sambil memberikan salam.

Sementara masuk keruangan itu mata Jungkook tertuju pada seseorang yang berdiri tegap di tengah ruangan itu. Sementara sosok tersebut tidak melihat Jungkook sama sekali. Tidak memperdulikan keberdaaan Manager Lee bahkan sutradara Choi yang selalu dihormati, ia hanya melihat sosol tersebut.

"Jungkook... Jungkook-ssi..."Manager Lee memanggil Jungkook yang asyik melihat sosok tersebut.

"Oh... Yah." Jungkook pun tersadar dan menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Silahkan duduk, Jungkook-ssi". Sutradara Choi mempersilahkan Jungkook duduk.

Jungkook pun duduk disamping managernya. Sementara hatinnya masih merasa gelisah sosok namja yang dilihatnya di ruangan itu. Bahkan semakin lama semakin membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Wah... Ternyata benar, kamu terlihat lebih cantik dilihat secara langsung." Sutradara Choi juga memuji kecantikkan Jungkook.

"Yah, Semua orang juga mengatakan seperti itu." Jungkook menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Aha haha... Jungkook memang suka bercanda sutradara Choi." Manager Lee mencoba supaya tidak membuat Jungkook terlihat sombong.

Mereka melakukan pembicaraan dengan begitu ramah dan terlihat akrab. Bahkan Jungkook pun sudah melupakan keberadaan namja tersebut. Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan ucapan sutradara Choi yang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada manager Lee untuk kepentingan syuting nanti.

"Jungkook-ssi. Kamu bisa tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu kepada manager Lee. Mungkin sedikit lama, jadi kamu bisa mengambil istirahatmu disini." Jelas sutradara Choi pada Jungkook.

"Yah.. Arasso. Kamsa hamnida." Jungkook bereaksi dengan ramah.

"Oh ya. Kalau kamu perlu apa kamu kasih tahu aja dia." Sambil menunjuk kearah namja tersebut. "Namanya adalah Taehyung."

"Ok."

Manager Lee dan sutradara Choi akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. sekarang tinggallah Jungkook dan Taehyung diruangan tersebut. untuk beberapa detik ruang itu terasa kosong.

Tidak senang dengan keadaan yang seperti itu Jungkook pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Sejak kapan kamu melakukan pekerjaan ini?". Tanya Jungkook. Namun posisinya masih membelakangi Taehyung tanpa melihat sedikitpun.

Tak ada jawaban dari Taehyung.

"Apa kamu sudah tahu aku akan datang kesini?. Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu sudah tahu"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kamu tidak senang bertemu denganku lagi". Kali ini Jungkook terlihat tertekan menahan amarahnya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Ok. Mulai sekarang kamu dan aku akan mejadi orang yang tidak pernah dan akan saling mengenal." Jungkook tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia berdiri dengan wajah penuh kebenciaan. Kemudian membalikkan badan dan berniat pergi.

Namun ketika Jungkook akan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tetap ketika Jungkook akan melewatinya tiba-tiba tangan kanan Taehyung melingkar ke pinggang ramping Jungkook. Sesaat kemudian Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook dan menempelkannya ke dinding. Kini posisinya, Taehyung masih melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang dan tangan kirinya memegang pundak kanan Jungkook. Wajah mereka benar-benar dekat hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Taehyung hanya menatap dalam wajah Jungkook. Dilihatnya mulai dari rambut, alir, mata hidung dan bibir merah manisnya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Taehyung hanya terus menatap dan menatap dalam wajah Jungkook. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian matanya hanya tertuju pada bibir merah Jungkook. Taehyung dengan sangat perlahan mulai menghapus jarak kecil diantara wajah mereka. Bibir Taehyung makin lama makin dekat dengan bibir Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook hanya melihat dengan mata indahnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Ketika jarak antara bibir keduanya benar-benar tipis, Taehyung berhenti kemudian kembali menarik wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini?". Taehyung bertanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Heh..." Jungkook hanya nyengir. "Kamu tanya kenapa?... Ini semua karena kamu." Jungkook menjawab dengan sedikit kesal. "Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya?"

"Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menginginkannya?"

"Apa?" sontak pertanyaan Jungkook membuat mata Taehyung terbelalak.

Jungkook langsung mendorong Taehyung mundur dengan berjalan maju. Namun Taehyung masih tetap belum melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jungkook. Setelah dekat dengan sofa Jungkook langsung melempar Taehyung hingga terjatuh dengan tidak elit ke sofa tersebut. Jungkook kemudian naik kepaha Taehyung dan berhadapan tubuh dengan Taehyung. Dapat dilihat paha putih mulus Jungkook yang berada di pangkuan Taehyung. Dan tanpa ragu Jungkook menempelkan bibir manisnya ke bibir Taehyung. Taehyung sama sekali tidak mencoba menolaknya. Namun tetap tidak ada balasan dari Taehyung dalam ciuman itu. Jungkook kemudian melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar tidak menginginkannya." Terlihat wajah kekecewaan dari Jungkook.

Namun ketika Jungkook berniat ingin beranjak dari pangkuan hangat Taehyung, tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik keras leher Jungkook dan langsung menciumnya dengan lahap. Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia terus menciumi dalam bibir Jungkook yang dibalas penuh oleh Jungkook. Taehyung terlihat benar-benar menikmati ciuman itu.

Tidak puas hanya dengan ciuman panas itu, Taehyung mulai memainkan tangannya. Tangannya yang tadi memegang leher Jungkook kemudian bergerak turun menelusuri pundak putih Jungkook. Jungkook yang memakai kemeja putih yang memang sengaja dikancing setengah membuat setengah bahunya telanjang karena ulah Taehyung. Perlahan Taehyung melepas ciuman dari bibir manis Jungkook dan Taehyung menciumi dagu menuju ke bagian bawah rahang, kemudian ke leher bahkan dibumbuhi dengan jilatan dan gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan bentuk kissmark.

"Akh... emm..."

Jungkook tidak bisa menahan batapa nikmatnya sensasi yang diberikan Taehyung. Tubuhnya mulai menegang dan memanas sama halnya seperti Taehyung. Karena tidak tahan dengan ulah Taehyung yang semakin membuat Jungkook bergairah, Jungkook memajukan badan hingga menempel erat ke tubuh tegap Taehyung bahkan mengenai bagian sensitif Taehyung. Taehyung semakin menegang, ia bahkan semakin menggila menciumi tubuh sensual Jungkook. Bahkan sekarang tangan Taehyung sudah siap membuka kancing baju Jungkook yang putih dan sedikit transparan itu. Namun tiba-tiba...

Drrrrtttt...Drrttttt...

Hp Jungkook tiba-tiba bergetar. Mereka langsung menghentikan aksinya sejenak. Dengan masih berada dalam pangkuan hangat Taehyung, Jungkook mengambil Hp yang berada diatas meja.

"Yoboseo...!" Jungkook menjawab panggilan hpnya.

"Jungkook... Ini aku Jin." Jawab Jin dari seberang telp.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Jawab Jungkook jutek.

"Kamu sekarang dimana?"

"kenapa?"

"Soal kencan kita. Mereka meminta aku untuk menjemputmu buat dinner kita nanti malam."

"Owh."

"Tapi...Jungkook"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sekarang didepan perusahaan Sutradara Choi."

"Apa?" Jungkook terlihat kaget dan marah. "Apa kamu sudah gila?"

"Manager Lee yang memintaku untuk menjemput mu di sini."

"Huuuuhhh... Gila. Ok. Aku akan kesana." Jungkook menjawab kesal dan langsung menutup panggilan telp nya.

Sementara Taehyung yang mendengar hanya melihat dengan tatapan penuh kecemburuan. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Setelah menutup telp Jungkook melempar asal Hp ke sofa kemudian kembali menautkan tangannya keleher Taehyung dan berencana ingin mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Taehyung. Jungkook masih belum puas dengan apa yang diberikan Taehyung sebelumnya. Dia masih ingin lagi dan lagi. Belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Taehyung, Taehyung tiba-tiba menyela.

"Apa kamu selalu seperti ini pada semua namja yang kamu temui?". Taehyung masih tetap menatap wajah Jungkook yang hanya berjarak 1 centi dari wajahnya.

* * *

Wah... aku lagi error. sorry kalau gaje dan acak-acakan. aku lagi males edit.

ea, sequel atau tidaknya tergantung riview sich...

and thank for reading...


End file.
